<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Dragons, Why Not by NeverAgainEvan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284636">We're Dragons, Why Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAgainEvan/pseuds/NeverAgainEvan'>NeverAgainEvan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, Female Joffrey is Visenya, Half-Sibling Incest, Rhaegar/Cersei implied, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAgainEvan/pseuds/NeverAgainEvan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Visenya Targaryen has never been close to her half-sibling bastard Jaehaerys, but today he awakens something in her as she watched him train without a shirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fem!Joffrey Baratheon/Jon Snow, Joffrey Baratheon/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Visenya Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Dragons, Why Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This is just shameless smut I was energised to finish since I read a new Fem!Joffrey/Jon fic last night. And to those who have read my stuff before know I like that pairing. This fic is so old that it just needed an ending and touching up lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’re Dragons Why Not?</p><p> </p><p>Senya usually had no reason to watch her brothers spar. Bashing each other into the dirt below her. She didn’t like to torture herself as she tortured others. Though today at this moment their mock battle was right in her eyesight. She knew she would never hold a sword and fight; it wasn’t her destiny, mother said. Her name was Visenya, but mother denied her what father felt she could and should have.</p><p> </p><p>Visenya knew not why mother was an ass over her holding a sword. Maybe it was because she was a constant bitch about little Daeron not being heir to father. It made little sense considering Daeron had perfectly two good older brothers, and two sisters who were way more capable than the little pussycat lover. Or maybe her bitch mother wanted her to feel the pain she felt by being unbale to fight.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of siblings those two older brothers were now fighting in the lower bailey just outside of Maegor’s Holdfast. Which gave her a great view of the fighting from the White Sword tower’s main balcony waiting on her uncle to finish whatever he did in the privy.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehaerys was naked above the waist, sweltering in the sun of King’s Landing, still unused to the heat of the civilized south where he should have stayed six years ago. But Jae wanted to see his mother’s homeland, and for once mother had allied with him, arguing of knowing your heritage. Perhaps she was eager that a bear would ravage her brother while he lived with his uncle in the snowy hell, they called the north.</p><p> </p><p>Senya’s mind worked out reasons why she was watching, while her eyes impolitely tracked Jae’s every move. Jae’s skin was pale and smooth, marked here and there by old scars from training. His grey eyes flickered to Aegon’s every move, and his swift and calculated movements had his brown hair moving around in a sensual manner. He glided on his feet; unlike several other knights she had seen. Those men would stay in place like a waiting target.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason Senya wanted to be closer. She wanted those strong, big hands pulling on her golden har while his other hand was splayed across her chest, caressing her. She blushed as she realized her thought. She had just turned fifteen, and her changes hadn’t gone unnoticed, not even from Jae’s penetrating eyes. Just at the feast a week ago she had noticed his eyes on her as she twirled with her cousin Daven Lannister.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow Jae felt her presence and looked up onto the balcony. Grey met green and for a second her heart stopped as the world did. Nothing was said in the glance, nothing needed to be said, for nothing was there. But the look in his eye for a split second had Senya grasping at the railing. And then it broke. Her northern brother ducked a swing at his head from Aegon, while crouched he used his shield to slam into Aegon’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>The crown prince went reeling, but he held his balance long enough to riposte at Jae’s leg. The resounding whack was even heard from her upon the balcony. Aegon had hit hard enough to break bone with his tourney sword, Senya’s own leg hurt in thought. Though Jae seemed to not feel it, his teeth were gritted, and his sword arm launched into a slash across Aegon’s chest, knocking their brother to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Only then did Jae collapse on his good leg. Senya’s blood soared at the thought of both of them injured. Other’s pain always brought her joy. She rushed from the tower before uncle Jaime even left the privy to see the aftermath up close.</p><p> </p><p>Old stooped Ser Gerold was praising and berating both boys. Father had told her stories of the large and strong White Bull but all she sees is an old man who should’ve died long ago. Now all he reminded her was of the old plow horse she saw once on a ride outside the walls of King’s Landing, that fell over and died from over exhaustion and age.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, Egg! If you broke my leg I swear,” Jae started as he rubbed his shin.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You’re going to do what?” Aegon was smiling mischievously while laughing, “Call upon the old gods to strike me down? Oh, save me Seven the heathens are coming!” Aegon laughed even harder. Then grimaced and clutched his chest. “Shit, I think you broke a rib.”</p><p> </p><p>Jae smiled mockingly. “Should I pray to my heathen gods for your swift recovery?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare you bastard,” Aegon’s tone was mocking but his large smile gave away his true feelings. At that moment Senya had entered their hearing. Aegon turned a rude smile on her, while Jae avoided her eyes to look at his leg. “Senya! Shouldn’t you be at the women’s court?”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed, and finally tore her eyes from her northern brother to the idiot heir. “Hmm. And shouldn’t you be away from me?” She sniffed, “You smell like horse dung.”</p><p> </p><p>Aegon’s smile faltered and sniffed himself, “Geez, when did you become an ass. I mean you always were right Jae?”</p><p> </p><p>Senya turned evil green eyes upon the cold silver of Jae. He looked hesitant, then shrugged. “Never cared,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Her jaw clenched like Lord Stannis. “Too dumb to care, I say. Look at you. A tool and weapon to use by father.”</p><p> </p><p>Now his jaw clenched, “It is my duty.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just repeat the lies told to you, fool.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice gruff and gravely, “I know my place.” Jae’s eyes were molten silver and her legs quivered at the sight. She licked her lips. “Do you, you Lannister bit…”</p><p> </p><p>“My prince!” Old Ser Gerold finally intervened. He then nodded at her, “I apologize princess for my outburst and manners. Where is Ser Jaime? You are his charge today.”</p><p> </p><p>Senya turned her glare upon the stooped old man. <em>Ruining my fun, I should have his head. </em>“Taking a leak.”</p><p> </p><p>Aegon laughed and stood up to put an arm around her shoulder. “Sister we should leave Jae alone to tend his wounds. Between my sword and your words, he will be brooding for days!”</p><p> </p><p>She dug her claws into Aegon’s arm and threw his arm off her. “I think I shall rub it in some more.” Her brothers gave her annoyed then confused looks as she stretched out her hand to Jae.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at it like it was a snake. “What are you doing Visenya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Helping my brother up,” she said as kind and demeaning to herself she could.</p><p> </p><p>It had the opposite effect as Jae looked more scared than enchanted. “You can’t use the same technique on me like I’m one of your courtiers.” He slapped her hand away and with great strength (by the rippling of muscles in his chest and arms told her eyes) lifted himself up on to his good leg.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her glare turn predator as she watched him hobble away in the direction of his quarters. She went to follow. “Princess,” Ser Gerold called. “You should wait for Ser Jaime; it is not safe to be alone even in the Red Keep!”</p><p> </p><p>She turned a sick glare upon him, the look she gives her maids and ladies to follow her directions, Ser Gerold just gave a blank stare instead. “I won’t be alone. Tell my uncle where I’ve gone.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked faster as Aegon shouted out, “I don’t even know where you’re going sis!” She ignored him and kept walking towards Maegor’s Holdfast. By the time she crossed the moat, Jae had disappeared. A quick deduction assured herself he went to his quarters and not the maester. She hurriedly walked to his room using the servant halls.</p><p> </p><p>At his door she felt a little apprehension. <em>He could say no</em>, if so, she will just convince him. If that doesn’t work Sandor just needed a word and Jae will be missing. <em>No one slights the lioness and lives</em>. She tried to open his door slowly and as quietly as she could. Though the door still creaked loudly, and she gave up on sneaking about and pushed it open as hard as she could. Smirking as it slammed.</p><p> </p><p>Her smirk fell as her eyes saw Jae’s room to be empty. She frowned sharply and clenched her fists. <em>Damn the bastard</em>, she thought. She began to turn on her heels when two arms grabbed her savagely. One arm just under breasts and the other around her throat and mouth. She couldn’t even scream out in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Fear built up in her belly and scattered across her body, all she thought as her assailant kicked the door close behind them was that she should have waited for Uncle Jaime. Senya had never been so scared in her whole life. Her eyes closed tightly in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Visenya,” Jon’s gruff voice spoke into her ear, hearing his voice she slightly relaxed. Till he pulled her tighter against him. “What are you doing following me?”</p><p> </p><p>She stupidly tried to mumble a response. He chuckled, “Can’t spew stupid words and insults now can you.” His arm around her throat tightened. “Be a good girl now Senya.”</p><p> </p><p>He released her smoothly but harshly pushed her onto his bed. Breathing hard still in fear while being pushed on to her brother’s bed so harshly together had knocked the wind from her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask again. Why are you following me?” Finally opening her eyes, she saw Jae stood in between her spread legs at the edge of the bed. She grinned darkly. Jae responded with a cruel smirk and roughly grabbed her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped in pain and pleasure. “What do you want Senya?” He whispered harshly and she was sure her thighs would be imprinted with his hands forever.</p><p> </p><p>Four words and her bringing her foot against Jae’s nether regions broke the tension. “We’re dragons, why not?”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned up and he dove in simultaneously to meet. In the middle her mouth was taken by her half-brother in a crushing and eager kiss. Jae’s mouth was like a brand of fire on hers and her tongue jabbed at it. The dragons’ maws opened, and their tongues warred. Jae gave no warning before he grabbed her throat roughly. He moved his mouth from hers to her ear to nip and whisper as he tightened his grip. “You like to be rough with words, so I’m sure you’ll like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Senya had no way to stop him and she didn’t even try. Because she liked it. His hand kept getting tighter then released with every nip and suck on her neck and ear. While his other hand travelled further down her sides. “Is this your first time Senya?”</p><p> </p><p>She had no words but to nod and his other hand gripped her dress and tore it off easily, revealing her bodice and shift. His hand left her throat as he sat up, straddling her waist. He appraised her and Senya felt the lusty glare he gave.</p><p> </p><p>He reached for her bodice then hesitated. “Senya,” he mumbled. She nodded in response. “I’m warning you; I won’t be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Her pleasure addled smile turned dark. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Do it. Hurt me and I’ll hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way too,” his large hands gripped the top of her bodice, giving her breast sweet relief already, and yanked it to shreds off her. The bodice tore into four pieces. Her large breasts spilled underneath the shift, and Jae growled in annoyance. He tore the shift right down the middle exposing her breasts and smallclothes to him.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands had been exploring his naked chest as he tore her clothes, now he wacked them away. “I won’t be apologizing either.” Then he leaned forward and grabbed her right breast roughly and sucked on it hard.</p><p> </p><p>Senya had never cried out in pleasure before. Jae kept going and going, sucking and nipping while manhandling her breasts. She’s unsure how long it lasted but by the end her nipples were red and sore, and she needed more pleasure. Her thighs rubbed together. Jae noticed and thrust his hand between them. “Nope. Stop.” She cried out as he cupped her core and rubbed up and down almost softly.</p><p> </p><p><em>That wasn’t the deal</em>, she sat up and nipped his chest and throat. She drew blood near his collarbone. He stiffened and his hand stopped suddenly. She looked up into his eyes, dark and angry. “We are dragons, aren’t we Senya?” Before she could say something smart his thumb and forefinger latched onto her nub and pulled and rubbed.</p><p> </p><p>If she cried in pleasure before she screamed it now. “Jae!” He smiled maliciously. “Stop… To… Much… I cannot…” He twisted her nub hard and she almost came.</p><p> </p><p>“You cum when I say so,” he ordered. She glared at him and wanted to claw his dark and lust eyes. His forefinger left her nub and he corrected his hand’s position. Suddenly two fingers entered her as his thumb rubbed hard. Senya shrieked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Jae savagely fingered her. Hard and fast. Then slow and sure. Then a curl and a spread. He repeated it over and over. Senya lost herself in the pleasure, her mind focused on the fingers digging in her and leaving her a wrecked mess. One hand gripped Jae’s sheet and her other dug into Jae’s arm when it clasped around her throat. When her release was about to come, he stopped.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down putting more pressure on her throat. “I didn’t say you could come, now did I?” She shook her head. <em>So humiliating</em>. She wanted to control Jae, but he took the advantage from her in the beginning and she was losing all control she had left. Her legs quivered as he slowly teased her nub.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her softly as his fingers penetrated her again. Beginning a savage dance in her. His fingers in her, mouth on her, and hand clasped around her throat, she was closer than ever. “Beg me.”</p><p> </p><p>Senya couldn’t, she wouldn’t. She shook her head. His hand stopped then and Senya had no chance to stop the whine deep in her throat. “Beg.” She was scared and needed release, but she can’t give up this miniscule of control she had. His thumb rubbed her fast and as her release almost came again, he stopped. “Beg,” he ordered. She stayed defiant. This time he smirked cruelly and got off her. “Fine.” He began to walk to his door to open it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…” her voice harsh from the chocking. “Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” He turned expectedly.</p><p> </p><p>Green met silver, and a thousand words passed between them. Senya tore her eyes from him and muttered her plea. He strode over and resumed his position. Mouth over hers, hand on her throat, and fingers at her entrance and thumb over her nub. His eyes expectant.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>It was almost a whisper, but he heard the begging, “Please,” she uttered. When she finally came her world came crashing down and her eyes rolled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that so hard, Lannister.” He breathed hard.</p><p> </p><p>When her mind returned, she frowned, “Not as hard as your cock, bastard.” She eyed the bulge in his training leathers. “Come on wolf, make me a woman. Take your bastard tendencies and fuck above your station.”</p><p> </p><p>Jae practically ripped his pants bringing them down. “You’re the one fucking above her station.” He spread her thighs and gripped the back of her head. “You’re going to want to relax. First time is always the hardest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” She said. He smirked and lined himself up. His hand got tighter in her hair and exposed her throat. He attacked her throat so hard and pleasurable she didn’t even notice when he entered till her flower broke. She clenched her teeth in pain. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jae gave her no chance to get used to his long prick inside her. He withdrew and slammed into her. “No fuck you.” He pounded into her; every pound was followed by every insult she threw at him in her fifteen years of life. This was better than his fingers. And he wasn’t torturing her, he was chasing his own pleasure at her expense. But she felt good as well. The fucking northern bastard was doing this to her. Her claws raked his back bloody in her attempt to hurt him back and for something to hold.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking fake lioness, you are no lioness, barely a dragon. You’re mine! You hear me Senya?” he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her knees. “That’s it. Arch your back as well. There you go. Here I come.”</p><p> </p><p>Even with the warning she wasn’t ready for the sharper pleasure at this angle and his thrusts. This position made his thrusts harder and faster. Her cries of pleasure grew louder and in response Jae slammed her face into his pillow. “Shut up before father hears floors away.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning her head to speak as he held her head down hard took patience. Half a minute later she said, “You fucking, heathen godless bastard slow down then!”</p><p> </p><p>He lifted her head at her words and pushed it back down into the pillow. “Shut it.” As he pounded harder her release came on at the rough handling. Her muffled, “Yes, yes.” Were screamed so he could hear her. It did wonders to make him go faster. She came so hard she bit the pillow and collapsed forward on his bed. He turned her over as she spit out feathers. Her tired eyes opened on the sight of him rubbing his cock back and forth, soon he gave a pleasured grunt and spewed on her face and chest.</p><p> </p><p>Senya laid on the bed in bliss. When she decided to fuck her bastard brother today, she wasn’t expecting this, something so pleasurable. Something soft and light was thrown on her. She blindly grabbed it seeing it was a washcloth. Before she could wipe herself off, Jae was there grabbing it.</p><p> </p><p>He softly cleaned her face and chest. “As beautiful you looked covered in my cum, it needed to be cleaned off.”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed. “The nicest thing you said all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I warned you. You still took it.” He threw the washcloth with some other dirty clothes. Jae opened his clothes closet and took out some clothes for her. “These should fit. They're older clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you always this rude and rough to every serving girl you fuck?” She harshly asks.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time today, a teasing smile crossed his face as she dressed, “Only those that deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>As he opened her door for her, he slapped her ass. “Visenya,” he called. She turned and he softly kissed her. “Come again anytime you’re horny.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stormbringer new chapter has been rewritten a dozen time now, but I am rewriting it now so I can get closer to finishing it. New Uncrowned and Maester King chapters are being written now, and I have a new Jon/Mya fic on the way as well. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>